Key party
by Terfle
Summary: Rosie & Tanya can't help but wind up Donna and the dads at the hen party


The night was still young and everyone was still glamorous. Sophie and Skye were still dancing while an ABBA megamix was still heard playing in the background and a sequinned Donna was at the bar, keeping out of the way of the three possible dads. Perched on the sofa entertaining all of them were her dynamos.

'Young, free and single!'

Ali and Lisa chucked back the shots and reached for more.

'Oh to be that young again' noted Harry wistfully.

Rosie and Tanya clicked glasses and drank.

'Free and single!'

The dads watched them with interest. These women could dance and drink them under the table. Sideways. In heels. It was remarkable.

'Aren't you ever bothered that people think you're easy?' Sam asked Tanya with interest.

She shook her head and laughed.

'What a square you are. We both get what we want. Anyone who thinks I'm easy is a fool. I make them work hard for it.'

Sam felt slightly affronted.

'I'm not a square. I just don't understand how you live your life with all of these men coming and going.'

'Listen, I've never cheated on any of my husbands. I stay faithful in matrimony. Its only after I'm divorced I have licence to do whatever I want and I damn well will. Don't see why all of those men in the country club can have affairs and I can't do the same when I'm single. Typical older men. They all think they copyright screwing around.'

Rosie raised her glass.

'Bollocks to that, it's the 90s!'

They cheered, drained their drinks and poured another. Bill ate the last of the crisps and pondered about sexual politics, something he was never that invested in. Rosie had an idea. She grinned evilly and threw the bowl to Tanya, eyebrow signalling at the guys. Tanya took the hint and asked the others around the sofa 'I hope everyone has their room keys?'

The men looked at her blankly but fished out their keys from their pockets, Sam somewhat suspiciously.

'What's this for?' Harry enquired as he dropped his key into the bowl.

'Time to have a key party!'

Rosie applauded madly. They could read each other's minds so well.

Bill didn't need to think about it for long. He was keen on trying something new.

'Why not? Let's go for it.'

Sam took a moment. When he realised what Tanya was proposing, he jumped up to take his key back.

'No! No way!'

She held it out of his reach.

'No turning back now.'

He didn't know if she might be bluffing. Tanya was capable of doing anything.

Harry leaned forward and tapped Rosie on the knee.

'Excuse me, but what's a key party?'

She hooted with laughter of poor innocent Harry being corrupted by hers and Tanya's filthy minds. They were pushing it to see how far they could take it but these guys didn't know that.

'We need another few people' Tanya said just as Donna looked up with horror to see all of the attentions of her daughter's dads being diverted. Earlier she would have welcomed it but here, in this space, this was far too close for comfort. Her heart rate soared and she felt faint. She stormed over, throwing a dirty look at Sam and ignoring the others.

'What are you doing?'

'Throw your key in Donna.'

Donna realised what Tanya was doing and her terror ratcheted up a notch. She'd already done the dirty with these three guys; she didn't need to go back there.

'What are you doing?'

She grabbed the bowl.

'We're just creating some more fun' pouted Tanya.

'You can't do that! We don't do that here!' She hissed.

'We were thinking of asking the others to join us. 'Tanya gestured to some of the younger people around the other sofa area. She could vaguely remember some of their names; there was Eddie, Pepper of course and those screeching bridesmaids of Sophie's, plus a bunch more.

Donna went scarlet with rage.

'There will be none of this going on here on my daughter's wedding week!'

Rosie snorted.

'That's not very Greek.'

Donna confiscated the bowl and stalked off towards the bar to the sound of laughter. Sam sank back in his chair with his hands over his face. 'Thank God for that' he mumbled. Harry, still none the wiser tapped Rosie's knee again.

'So can someone tell me what this is all about?'

Rosie leaned over and informed him of the basic premise. He choked on his drink and had to be thumped on the back by a weary Sam. Bill and Tanya roared with laughter at the thought of staid Harry participating. Bill didn't even get annoyed it wasn't going to happen; it was worth it to wind up the others. Tanya turned on the full force of her charm and told him that she thought it would be interested if they had picked each other. Bill thought about the politest way he could to turn her down.

'No offence but you're a bit too high maintenance for me.'

She laughed and thumped his shoulder in mock indignation. Rosie smirked at the thought of Tanya running him ragged. While no stranger to various sexual encounters including several boyfriends and one night stands, Rosie wasn't most men's first choice. Given the chance, she tended to initiate. She had already scanned the dads and wouldn't have said no to a close encounter with Bill maybe. He seemed like the most open minded of the three. She couldn't be sure the feeling was mutual though so she'd wait it out and see what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
